Chapter 1
Shaman is the first chapter of Jibsam Hinacay's The First Act, the first book of The Sixth Legend. This chapter is narrated from the point of view of Beatriz Marquez. Summary In Madrid, Spain, a riot is occruring at the streets where many people are endangered. From inside a small house, a little kid, Beatriz Marquez, watches the scene and contemplates on the fact that the people outside are risking their lives. Knowing that she could help the ones suffering, it pains her to see that she is being kept inside for her own safety. Safety, she says, is a word that made her parents think too much. It made them paranoid about almost everything which made them keep secrets she should know. Being a persistent child, she keeps on asking for permission to go outside. It’s not safe. Not being able to see outside, she relentlessly asked her mother once more. The response was the same. Seeing the face of her mother, Beatriz gave up on the request and obediently agreed. Although she showed her mother that she agreed, she thinks that the situation is not right and she must go and see what she is capable of. She tries to tell her mother about her abilities but her mother admits that she is aware of her powers but can’t afford losing her daughter. Beatriz believes she can do it but her mother says that she needs something else which should stay as a secret for the mean time. An explosion occurs not far from their house. Beatriz sees a small hole on the wall. Her mother says that the situation has gotten out of hand and they must leave. They were about to leave when Beatriz realizes that her father, who works for the police, is not with them. He is probably fighting outside. Beatriz runs towards the door, crashes, and falls outside. Being outside, she tries to help the needy. After the help she extended, no thanks was given. She was branded a freak. She hears her mother calling her but she runs away, trying to find her father. She freezes when she sees someone with a hood looking at her. She realizes that she is not safe outside and runs towards her mother. Another explosion occurred in front of her mother. When she reaches the body of her mother, she was too late. The mysterious hooded figure approaches her and says that her mother's gone. She introduces herself as Dinx Flora and hands her a card. The card holds a message from Alex Finnigan , the leader of Alpha Organization that tells her that she's been recruited to the organization and that she must confirm her allegiance to Ms. Dinx. Dinx adds that the world needs Beatriz, Madrid is not the only place that's suffering and her abilities will help bring back the world to the way it was. She also states that if her mother was alive, she'll want Beatriz to join the organization. Beatriz asks Dinx if she knew her mother, to which, Dinx replies with no hesitation. Beatriz is confused by all these things that are happening to her but decides to say yes. Characters In Order of Appearance #Beatriz Marquez #Ms. Marquez #Dinx Flora Mentioned Characters *Mr. Marquez *Alex Finnigan Magic and Abilities Used Magic Used *Herstel Spells Used *Unnamed Spells **Herstel spell casted by Beatriz Marquez that healed all the bruises and wounds of the old man Locations *Madrid, Spain Battles & Events *Recruitment of The Twelve (started) *Riot at Madrid, Spain (started; unknown conclusion) *Recruitment of Beatriz Marquez (started and concluded) Navigation Category:Pages with broken links Category:Chapters Category:The Sixth Legend Category:The First Act Category:The Twelve (Part) Category:Declaration of War Saga Category:Recruitment Arc